Day Off
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Stella and Don. Just a little random story. It was three in the morning so I dont know how good it is. BTW I went a little over board with Don's speech.


**A/N: This is what happens when I am bored…hope y'all like it.**

**&**

It was 9 AM on a Saturday morning. She had the day off and planned to spend it relaxing. She was resting on the couch, covered with a blanket reading a book. She was still in her pajamas, a white camisole and grey, low rising sweatpants. Just as she picked up her coffee the doorbell rang. She put down her cup and slowly walked up to the door. She opened the door and was greeted with Detective Donald Flack Jr. He was smiling his sexy smile, which caused her to smile.

"Hey." he said waiting for Stella to open the door to let him in.

"Hey what's up?" she asked while letting Don in.

"Nothing really, just thought I would drop by." He walked over to her couch and sat down. "How about you?" Stella walked into her kitchen and poured Don a cup of coffee. She walked over to Don and sat down next to him. Taking a sip of her own coffee, she looked up at him.

"I'm just relaxing and enjoying my day, taking a bubble bath, listening to music, watching movies and reading." she said thoughtfully.

Don's eyes lit up the moment Stella said "bubble bath." He tried to hide his enthusiasm. He imagined her in the tub, soap all over her body. He wanted to keep thinking about Stella in that way but quickly realized that she was watching him.

"Flack? Are you…daydreaming?" She asked slightly wondering about what…or who he was thinking about.

'_He was probably thinking about that Angel bitch. God I hate her! Every time I come close to Don, pop there she is! Damn, she's like a freakin' pop up book. She always attempts to give me an intimidating look. Shit man, if I had a nickel for every time a woman gave me or in her case attempted, to give me that look I would be rich. If I didn't have more class than Angel, I would deck her! God what a whore!' _Stella thought bitterly.

"Huh? Oh, umm," he stuttered, "no." She gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, I was. Why?"

"Just wondering." She simply stated. He knew that there was more to that statement and decided to go on a 'fishing trip.'

"Do you want to know what I was daydreaming about?" He pushed.

"No, it's none of my business really. It was just a question. So what are you going to do today?" She quickly said.

"Nice way to change the subject Stell." She got up and moved to the kitchen and washed out her cup. He followed her and hopped up on the counter next to her.

She put her cup in the cabinet. She was about to walk away when Don grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"You." He stated simply while trying to get her to make eye contact, no such luck.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "Me? Me what?"

"I was daydreaming about you." He smiled sweetly.

Stella looked at him stunned, "I-I ahhh... I cannot seem to form a sentence." She laughed nervously. "What about me were you daydreaming…exactly." Don shifted from one foot to the other and looked at his shoes.

"Yeah, I don't think that it is appropriate."

"Oh detective, you have a naughty mind." She teased.

"Well you know it's all your fault." He said in a mock accusing tone.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because, because- I mean look at you! You're like a Greek Goddess. Your hair is amazingly soft and curly, your skin is a perfect olive color, your eyes are incredible and you have that killer smile that somehow always seems to put me into a better mood while at the same time make me melt. How can you not see that this is your fault?! You're too damn gorgeous. Every time I see you I just want to jump you and kiss you until your legs can't hold you up any more. I want to please you, I've always wanted to not out of lust but out of love."

"Oh, well then in that case I think we need to do something about that." She said huskily, she gave him a wink and swung her hips seductively, walking into her bedroom. Don stood there in astonishment as Stella motioned him to follow and like any red blooded male, he did.

_**Finished**_

**&**

**A/N: Please review, tell me y'all think. Just push that little blue-ish button thingy.**


End file.
